Living Dead
by black sweet-chan
Summary: Ravens dad have taken over the world and she is the 'princess' and every princess needs a servant, a knight -in black armor- and a thief...  srry i really suck at summaries... the story is way better!   P.S: no flames, guns or bats please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so I really hope you like it;) and btw :I don't and will probably never own Teen Titans or the characters, but you can't stop me from dreaming now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>''<em>Raven… Raven… my sweet little Raven, come to me.''It was a fading voice in Raven's mind… it was the one voice Raven could not beer to hear without feeling regret, shame and sorrow… it was his voice, her own father… the king of the world and Azartah; her home… he was the reason her friends hated her, he was the reason so many people have died, he was the reason she heard children scream 'mommy' and mothers scream the children's name while being tortured in her sleep, he was the reason for her nightmare that never would stop.<em>

It was quiet while a young woman about 18 years walked down the long halls on her way to her father, the demon lord, the king of the human world and the master of Azarath. The girl was dressed in a red cape with a hood over her face so all you could see was the pale skin from her lower face, her steps was slow and graceful while she looked down at her feet trying to understand why her father wanted to see her._ It is my birthday and one year since he took over the world maybe celebrate?_ The girl puzzled to herself over her father's non-common actions. Her feet stopped as she reach her destination, it was a huge door of dark brown reddish wood with some flames engraved on them. If she was human she would have had a problem with open the doors but she just used her magic as always, the black and with magic formed around the wooden doors and they slowly open, not because it was so difficult, but rather because she didn't want to face her father she never did it was like some kind of punishment to her, all the wrong turns she had done and all the time she was forced to help him, it all came back.. It was a constant reminder of all the horrible things she had been forced to do, to see and to hear. All the screams, all the blood, all the tears everything came back like a slow-motion video in her head.

She slowly stepped inside and she saw all her friends, or the persons who was her friends _before. _ They hated her now and she knew that but at least they weren't dead like her father wanted.

''you called father?'' Raven said as she pulled down the hood and reviled her long purple hair, her voice was in no emotions and her face blank, like she didn't care about her friends standing there as slaves and her father was the reason.

''yes, Raven I called for you… as you know it is your birthday, I wanted to give you a little present.'' Raven just stood still waiting for him to continue but instead he waved his hand to some gross demons who let in more slaves… it was the bad guys from when they were happy, and living in a good world, the bad guys that they used to catch and put in jail was standing right in front of her.

''father what is the meaning of this?'' Raven's voice was low but clear and loud enough for her father to hear her.

''this my girl is your birthday present, you get to choose which one here you want for your personal servant you may choose as many as you want, but only the persons standing here non other.'' Her father moved for the servants-to-be so that they were in a line in front of her. On the line stood Gismo, Dr. Light, Mad Mod, jinx and at least Red X. to be honest she didn't like them , she would never let Mad Mod or Dr Light be her servant… that didn't seem right. And she couldn't stand Jinx, a little laughing witch… no don't think so… and Gismo… he wasn't tall enough to serve her… but she could neither say no, nor did she want any of them. Her eyes scanned her options but then she relished that her best candidate was Red X, _I might even get pay back for all the times he called me sunshine… _She though as her eyes stopped at the male, he was standing in the black suit with the usual scull mask. She smirked _this may even be fun_. And with that though, she decided.

'' I choose… Red X to be my present, father and only him, you may send the others back.'' She said with the normal no-emotion voice of hers. The demon servant unlooked a chain that was around X's foot and pushed the others out.

''good choice my daughter. Now for your second present… my dear daughter… you brought me to this world and help me taking over, I trust you enough for you to get the key to The Library Of Wisdom.'' Raven was stuck with words; he had given _her_ the key to The Library Of Wisdom. It was the only library where you got the answers of all questions. Raven had only heard about it and read about it in one of her magic books about long lost treasures, it was said that no one was worthy it's wisdom, everyone wanted to use it for evil. to destroy or hurt someone. They wanted it to find each others weakness and because of that the god that made it had let it disappear from the surface of earth, many people had looked for it, even the demons or wizards didn't knew where it was it had just disappeared.

''thank you, father I'm truly happy that you trust me that much.'' Raven's voice had now some happiness in it and she was relieved that he trusted a daughter that could barely stand him.

''but, there is a condition, you get the key from me, but you have to find the door yourself.'' Raven wasn't really surprised; she knew something was too good to be truth. ''you can go now Raven take with you your servant, he don't know this place so you have to show him your place and stuff… happy 19 birthday my little half demon'' Raven turned to walk and waved for X to follow her.

When the door slammed again Raven took her hood on again and started on her way back down the halls. After a while of walking Red X stopped in his trace, which made Raven stop as well.

''Why did you choose me?'' he asked in his husky voice.

'' slaves don't ask meaningless questions'' Ravens voice was like steel, no pain, no happiness, not a single trace of emotions in it, it was like she had given up on all hope, all pain, all happiness, she sounded dead. X didn't really understand, but he wanted to solve the mysterious puzzle game she was. Raven started to walk again and so did X understanding that he wouldn't have any answers now, even how much he wanted to know, he had to wait until she was ready to give them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I love to write a good cliffty hope you like this it was basically just an idea I couldn't get out of my head, so I decided to write it down, if you think it was good or at least want to know more than R&amp;R :D<strong>

**P.S if you spot any wrong spelled words let me know. i will try to get a new chappie every week but it is a lot of things going on with school and stuff, but i will try!**

**Big hug for reading this far ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know I said in the first chappie that I would up load a new chappie every week but if I have time before of curse I will up load a new chappie (like now)No I don't own a single thing is this chappie neither… a girl may dream right… now, on with the story!**

_Blood, child screams, cries, everything at once… ''Raven, how could you betray us like that!'' I could hear robins voice, but all I saw was the gore and horror filled eyes of little children._

''_friend Raven… how could you?'' stars voice was cracking and she sounded like she was on the way to tears. All the screams, those horror filled screams, louder… my fault, I killed them, I…killed…them…it's all…my…fault…_

''_Raven! You stinky demon, we trusted you!'' it all became too much. I sat down and put my head in my hands. 'I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry…' I thought. 'Please don't hate me, so sorry.'_

''_Raven, we hate you; we trusted you and you betrayed us! Now tell me are you happy?'' Robins voice again, angrier and more hateful that last time._

''_we hate you… hate you… hate… you'' the words hung in the air. I tried to yell 'no, I'm sorry' not a word came out…_

* * *

><p>''…ven…''<p>

''Raven, Raven … wake up!''

''Ahhhh…!'' I screamed. _' Just another nightmare '_I thought, but I felt strong armes around my waist and felt someone stroking my head, I didn't know who the person was but for the first time in a year I felt safe in someone's arms. _'god, I'm cheesy' _I thought to myself, but it was true, I felt like It didn't matter if I just let my tears go wild…after a while of crying I looked up and guess who's face I look up at … bingo… Red X.

''Go.'' I said embarrassed over my actions now but it felt nice, like my head kind of belonged on his shoulder… WAIT I DID SO NOT THINK THAT! '_calm down Raven you do not want to blow this place up.'_ i told myself as i mentally smacked my face for not thinking about that awhile ago.

'' Do you want to talk about it?'' he just ignored my order, and adjusted himself more comfortable in my bed. _'sorry but I don't discuss my guilt with criminals'_ was what I wanted to say, but in a way it was way to wrong to even think that _he_ was more a criminal than _me, _I mean; I have killed people and he stole some things. but I don't want to be alone after that nightmare so, I can ask if he want to stay with me… no, I can't do that, it's just not me.

''do you want me to stay?'' he sounded like he actually cared for me. '_Can he read thoughts?'_ I asked myself.

'' yes'' I didn't want to be alone, not in the dark, in fear that all the memories I didn't want to remember would haunt me. He adjusted himself a little more; he was now sitting (lying) in the bed with his long feet in the bed and pushed me to lie on his chest. It came as a shock at first but I loosen up, it was actually very comfortable.

''do you want to talk about it?'' he asked again. He started stroking my head again, it was almost like I want to fall asleep but I don't want to ruin anything.

''no, but… thank you'' after that it was a comfortable silence awhile.

'' why did you pick me and not … err… Jinx?'' he stopped stroking my back and I knew he won't give up on that question.

''because, I don't like Jinx, the others would just be weird. I mean gismo would have worked, if he at least reached to my hips.'' I expanded, and after that all he said was 'ok' and we went silent again.

When I woke up I felt warm and comfortable so I decided to just lie there with my eyes closed and enjoy the bed for now but I suddenly like my bed was moving and I felt down on a hard and cold madras. I quickly got on my feet and looked at a boy about mine age he had ha totally black suite and a mask in his hand, and with that my brain got a 2+2=4 situation.

''X, isn't it? Now this is new.'' I smirked, at the boy standing in front of me; he was kind of handsome though. He had pure black hair creamy skin and golden eyes; he really was handsome when I looked closer.

''Well, sunshine you now know how handsome I am, you can't even take your eyes away from me.'' A smirk appeared on his lips when he saw my blush. _'Shit he caught me in looking at him.' _ I thought as my blush grew deeper.

''whatever, like I care…'' I said; try to act like I'm not affected by his words. I walked over to a chair that stood on the side of my bed and picked up my cape, which I was to lazy and tired the other day to put _nicely _away, so I just let it down on the chair.

'' I am your _servant_, is there anything you need?'' his voice twist at the word 'servant', apparently he didn't like the title he was given. This made me smirk._ 'Payback_ '

''Yes''

''and what is that?''

''1. Stop calling me sunshine or any other nicknames _you _have chosen to me. 2. Let me be alone.'' I said, I don't need anything right now but when I do I will make sure to use him well.

''ok, princess_.'' 'He so did not call me that!'_ I thought. My eyes became smaller as I glared at him, I don't want to say anything. But he was pushing my limits.

'' And who told you to not call me anything stupid.''

''well, _princess_ I don't really have a choice there…'' he sounded unsure and the regret in his eyes as he bit his lower lip as he said something he shouldn't have, which made me suspicious, and I could just guess that my dad-without a soul- was involved.

''...'' i waited for him to continue while one question got a stronger and stronger need to be answer; what happened whit him before he came to be my servant?

''nothing , now what did you want me to do again…sunshine…'' he mumbled the last part in hope that I didn't hear, too late.

'' what did you say? '' I asked as I let a black and white aura around my body to frighten him. '_why aren't he afraid?'_ More and more questions got the strong need and I felt like I _needed_ the answers, it was the first thing in one freaking year I actually felt it like that.

'' X, you are my servant, which mean you have to do as I say…'' I stopped to get a signal from him, but he just stood there like he knew where this was leading.

''what happened before you and the others… You know, came here to be my servants?'' My voice was low; sacred of the answer, but I knew he heard me.

''Raven…Princess… Please don't, you may make me do anything, but not that. '' I held my breath. '_Was it that bad?'_ My thoughts were filled with anger and guilt. '_Why did I care, why did I let my dad manipulate me… If we are going to live in a world like this, I would just let him have killed them… No can't lose control, I don't want to blow up this place. '_ I tried hard to don't lose control but I felt like I was going to brake soon.

''ANSWER ME!'' I yelled, he looked a bit shocked that I-the one who always was quiet- yelled right in his face, but I swear, right now I don't care! He sacked of the shock and started laughing which made me red with anger.

''what's so funny now? Can't I yell at my good-for-nothing servant?'' I asked, he stopped laughing but he had a smirk on his face and I got a really bad feeling about this.

''ok, I will tell you… on one condition, if you find the door and opens it with the key you got from your dad, within a week from now. If you manage to do that I will tell you everything you want to know, but if I win I get the privilege of calling you by every name my creative mind manage to think of, and that include the title as '_mine'_.'' I was a little put aside by that, I didn't think he would come up with a bet… but it was more than just a bet, he wanted _me_ to be _his_. It was a lot to take in at once but after a time of thinking I came up with a plan.

''ok, but you get to do more things than me so I suggest that instead, _I_ may be _your _servant for a day…'' he got a smirk, and I knew why but I didn't fear it. '_if he is just playing with me then I am going to play with him.' _I thought and stepped closer to him, I hold out my hand to him and asked if he agreed and of course he did-the man loves games and challenges- we shook hands and I step even closer and tip toed to his ear and whispered:

'' I'm not afraid of you X.'' I smirk as he stiffen at my sudden closeness but in the corner of my eye I saw him smirk at my words. And then he whispered back.

''this should be interesting, don't you think? because...'' he bit the tip of my ear and continued. I was shocked and wanted to yell at him or blow him up but I knew that if I wanted him to finish the sentence, I had to wait and blow him up afterwards.

'' I'm not afraid of angle like you neither.'' I chuckled at his words. 'An_ '_'_angle'' if I even was human'._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, now tell me what you think, I promise that it would be longer chapters but I was in a hurry here so bare with me this once <strong>

**Please fell free to give me any advice, I take everything I get and**** I will try**** to do something about it if there is anything you think should be there, I will think about adding it (you never know , maybe it will come in the next chappie;) **

**R&R**

**Von voyage! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I really, like how this story is becoming I know I write the story in different P.O.V and I know that I should said that first but I totally forgot so, this story is from a outsider that read minds. He He… Edward Cullen's P.O.V most likely!**

**Btw I'm going on a vacation with my mom, To Scotland! Yay! So I will ****try**** to upload one more time before I go and then I won't be up loading for the next week… **

**And even how many times I pray at night I don't and will probably never own Teen Titans… **

**GO! TITANS! Ok I just always wanted to say that %-)**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for raven, reading, meditating, more reading, more meditating, eat some<em>crappy <em>food and at least being with X 24/7 (**A/N: no, not in the bed, (not yet…) or the bathroom, perverts!) **

''Is there anything you need _Raven_?'' X asked while he was sitting in her personal little cave, her room. Raven had barley been out of her room and haven't said a thing since they mad the bet. She had been quiet- even though that didn't shock X. She had been acting weird, like she was waiting for something to happen.

''no, and don't emphasize my name.''

''cold as always.'' X muttered but Raven didn't care, she knew he probably saw her for some heartless demon, but she had a hart and it was on the wage of braking, if it wasn't already broken, who knows, she didn't even know if she had a hart, maybe she just hallucinated all of her emotions and ended up with her emotionless voice, maybe that was her true feelings? No it couldn't be, all the times she had actually had fun with her _friends. 'Is there one thing I'm sure of and that is that I love them like my own family and that's not pretending.' _Raven though still sitting in the lotus position with her eyes closed, mumbling her mantra.

**15 minutes later**

'' _Raven, Raven, _are you awake?''

''…''

'' probably not… if this is going to be a s easy bet it would have asked to have a bet with her when I first saw her…'' X put his hands in his pants, **(A/N : yes, the guy wear pants not his stupid suit!)** he didn't wear the suit since raven had already seen him, and it was no one who came inside Ravens room without her permission, so he was safe here. X wore a pair of black ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his six packs **(A/N: yay six packs! XD)** and shows of his well built body.

''keep you fucking mouth shut when I'm meditating! And just as you know all I have been doing today is search for that stupid door, so you have no fucking rights to say so!'' Raven landed with a 'boom' on the hard gray floor and her eyes showed of a sea of so many emotions she had been hiding from the world. X was a bit shocked at first but he soon hid it behind his smirk.

'' com on Raven it wouldn't be that bad to be my servant for a day, would it?''

''yes, it would since you are the kind of boy who tease and flirt with the first girl you see, I'm not going to give up without a fight.'' Raven was determined and wasn't fooling around. Unlike a certain someone who was having trouble to not laugh

'' just laugh.'' Raven told him in her emotionless, Lazy kind of voice and turned her back to him ready to leave her room. Raven lived in a big place, and even though she didn't know where it was and hasn't seen a single exit after one year of staying here, it was a nice place. She had one big door to the halls and a little bit smaller one to her bedroom and a normal size door for her bathroom. The bedroom was very big and open, she had gray floor and dark wooden walls and a black ceiling, she had a huge king size bed in black and red, and she had a closet and a chair with a table where she used to sit and read. She had a living room and a kitchen, the living room it was more a meditation room and a sort of library. There were no windows, so it was kind of dark, but neither X or Raven cared.

When X was finishing laughing **(A/N: he laugh while I explained her room/ lift, I didn't want to write 'ha ha' up there so I did something useful with the space for once :)** Raven looked even angrier and if looks could kill he would be on his way to his third after life by now.

''Finish?'' Raven asked as she got in her living room.

''Yes, you really don't want to be my servant for a day, do you?'' he asked and a sly grin formed on his lips. And he followed and sat down on a chair

''No.'' Raven started and her purple eyes where looking in to golden once. ''Who do actually want that?'' Raven asked and sat down again to meditate, and X just grinned more and more thinking about what he would make Raven do _when_ she became his servant for a day, he had figured out some things he _must _make her do:

Make her wear a _really short_ maid uniform. **( A/N: a must )**

Make her call him 'master' in _every_ sentence.

Make her cook for him **(A/N: he he she may burn down the whole underworld, if it's not already burning…)**

And he would have some fun with her too…

That was as far in his little list he had come by now but as creative as he is I bet your ass he would come up with more…

''X…X!'' Raven said and her black magic formed around a book and hit his head with it.

'' I'm hungry and you as my servant are going to make me some food… not space out!'' she put up an arrogant play but X could easily see trough it, she just wanted to bug him while he was daydreaming…

''okay, then what do you want, I'm no chef so keep it simple.'' He started walking towards the little kitchen; it was normal size, black and white kitchen that you could guess come right from some sort of house catalogue.

'' I want a Timpano…''

'' A what?'' He turned and looked strange at Raven who struggled to not laugh at his face.

'' I-want-a-Timpano.'' She made it sound like she was speaking to an idiot.

''and that is?'' he knew she would be difficult, but a _Timpano_? Really? He had no idea what it was and no clues how to make it.

'' it's an Italian -very rare- delicacy.'' Raven smirked. _'Oh sweet payback!' _Raven though.

'' And how am I suppose to make it for you when I don't even know what it is!'' x was getting more and more frustrated and he didn't expect Raven to give up on her _Timpano._ This was going to be a very long afternoon…

'' you figure it out. As long as I get it I'm happy.''

''but I can't make something I don't know what is!''

'' your problem.''

**15 minutes later**

''But-''

''No, I want it, you make it.''

'' I can't! You could at least tell me how to make it!''

''No.''

''Yes, and how do you expect your dinner to be finish when I don't even know what it is made of! I could at least get a hint!'' X was starting to get beyond pissed now.

''No''

''Yes''

''No''

** Another 15 minutes**

''Yes''

''No''

''No''

''No''

''Shit!'' X cursed. _'why did she have to be so damn smart?'_

'' I'm hungry…''

'' fine I will make it! But don't yell at me if it's not like what you want!'' Raven was about to roll at the floor laughing. '_God this is so fun, I never thought I would laugh ever again!_ '

**More 15 minutes later (A/N: I'm a bit lazy today/ night, I mean its 2 PM who could blame me!)**

''There.'' X said while he put a plate whit food on the floor where Raven was meditating, still a bit pissed off. Raven opens her eyes and guess what she found on her plate…

A big cheese burger (**A/N: ohh man I would do anything to get a cheese burger right now…)**

Raven didn't do anything but chuckle and smile at him.

'' Thank you X… I really appreciate it, that you even though you are forced to you make me laugh more that I have done in one year… thank you'' Raven blushed and X was in shock, Raven the grate half demon who helped her father take over the earth was sitting on the floor thanking _and_ laughing at him, this was new.

'' I don't get it, you are one of the good guys then why did you help M.R. Big red and ugly?''

''I… didn't realize I had a choice…'' Ravens mood suddenly changed when M.R big red and ugly was mentioned.

''ohm.''

'' well to bad, no reason to cry over spilled milk.'' He said cheerfully trying to restore the fine mood that was before he mentioned her dad. Raven was a little struck back at this; he makes it sound like helping your evil dad take over the earth was nothing. Raven smiled, _'he really isn't that bad.'_

''then, why did you steel things, you don't look like some poor guy that doesn't money enough for food, so why.'' Raven realized that she had been babbling and blush a little, but she was curious.

''I just guess I liked the feeling of getting what I wanted…'' X seemed like he was more asking himself than answering Ravens question.

''And why did you need that feeling?'' Raven didn't care, she was so curious, she wanted to know everything, his past, his dreams, his family, everything.

''Do you love me that much that you want to know everything about me?'' he asked and Raven cursed that smirk.

'' No, just curious…'' Ravens voice was now her '_normal' _emotionless voice.

'' well, to answer your question, I grew up without a family and I was forced to rely on my own so I never got anything without working, I worked for my food, for my home. Everything.'' Raven was so fascinated by his story and when he stopped and waited it seem like she had waited for an eternity but she knew that this may be difficult to talk about so she gave him some time. ''And when I found out about the suit it was the perfect opportunity to get what I wanted. And after that when I saw something I wanted, I took it.'' I looked a bit shocked it was a sad story, and she wished it was different, that life wasn't so hard for him but it was.

''Then, what do you want now?'' Raven couldn't let that question wait anymore. She waited exited on the answer but all she got was a chuckle.

'' What is this 20 questions or something?'' Raven blushed and looked away.'' Right now I want you Raven.'' X brought his hands up to her face so he could see her blush._ 'God, why do she have to be so beautiful?'_ Raven leaned in his touch and slowly moved her face closer to his, so he could kiss her, and soon their lips touched. He started soft but when she kissed back at him, he started more passionate and soon he liked her lips begging for more, and without further thinking she open and he slide his tongue and explored her mouth. It felt good, so natural so easy, it felt like for a year she had been dead and now since X had come she had slowly become more and more alive. If felt good to be alive and in love…'_god why go I sound so cheesy?' _Raven though but didn't want to think about anything else than his soft lips that moved passionately on hers. After a hot make out scene and a totally delicious cheeseburger was cold and long time forgotten, the broke their kiss and tried to catch their breath.

''Wow…'' was all X could say. '_Who thought that a half demon was so good in kissing!''_ Raven looked at him trying to read his expression.

'' X?'' Raven asked curious, she liked her big red lips and tasted his mouth again trying to savior the moment when her first kiss was taken.

''Yes, I'm sorry I just was caught up in a very _fascinated_ fantasy about you, me and a king sized bed.'' X smirked at her light blush on her face. he pulled her in for another kiss but it was more passionately and soon he liked her bottom lip begging for entrance, Raven didn't waste a moment on giving him what he wanted, soon they started a hot battle about domination. _'Oh how did I ever fall for a dark mysterious, sexy, totally hot, excellent kissing demon like her?'' _X asked himself and continued to kiss his '_dark, mysterious, sexy, totally hot, excellent kissing demon.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! It took me a while writhing this and I hope you like it but just as you know; I have no fucking idea on what a Tampino is I just found it on Google. Now I would appreciate if I could go to sleep (at 2.30 AM!) and if you wonder about Ravens question it is long lost in her mind right now because of their hot make out...<strong>

**Good night! Zzzzzz…. **

** Remember **

** R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't manage to write this before I went on vacation… I is a simple reason I was finish packing the night before we was going and well I was a little busy trying to win out the new PS3 game I got from my grandpa so you see…but my vacation was really really cool we went to castles, Lock Lomond or whatsoever and I got so many ideas for new stories I can't wait to write them down! But back to this story I have a bit of a writers block so if there are anything… err…uhmm… you want in it that could give me an idea PLEASE write it to me… and if you want something pervert I'm not the person to write it, maybe someday when I'm actually not just a pervert virgin… **

* * *

><p>'' Raven… time to wake up.'' X spoke softly as he poked the sleeping beauty in front of him lightly.<p>

''No… five more minuets…'' Raven said and buried her head in her black pillow.

''Ohh no! You said that last time and the time before that. So wake up… _sunshine…_'' X bended down to her ear and whispered the last part seductive in her ear. And with that Raven was already out of bed

''Pervert'' Raven whispered loud enough for X to hear and walked over to her blood red robe and picked it up.

'' What do you want for breakfast? Su-Raven.'' X had to stop because he suddenly saw a dark aura around and realized what he was about to call her and straiten himself up and prepared for a book in his face, but instead he saw Raven with a smirk trying not to laugh but you could see it in her that it was hard.

'' its ok, X you may call me sunshine but then you have to tell me what your _real _name is.'' X went stiff by her words. _He had to tell her his name? Well, that wouldn't seem so difficult if only he knew himself._

'' Raven… I can't I'm sorry.'' X felt bad, he didn't want to lie to her and he didn't want to tell her the truth because he felt embarrassed, but now she would most likely think that he didn't trust her or something.

''ok.'' Ravens voice was emotionless as usual and the good mood the hung in the air was replaced with an uncomfortable and unsecure one.

''Raven… it not that its ju-''

''No I get it.'' And with that Raven disappeared out from her room and in her living room. When she made it to her kitchen she saw a stable with pancakes and butter on top **(A/N: like what you see on telly, you know those tall towers of pancakes…) **'W_hy won't he trust me? I've told him things that no one knows and he won't even tell me his name! Why? Is he afraid I will kill him or something? Is he afraid but god blessed him with actor skills? _Raven puzzled as she heard a low sound and turned around and saw a note on the table behind her. ''Damn that teleport thing on the suit!'' raven mumbled to herself and read.

_Dear Raven/princess/sunshine…_

_I know you wonder why I can't tell you but the reason is simple…_

_I don't remember._

_I would have told you if I did but I don't._

_The reason I didn't tell you face to face was because I'm embarrassed._

_Sorry._

_ .X._

A tear slipped down Ravens cheek. _'Get a hold of yourself girl!' _Raven yelled at herself, she didn't want something to happen because she felt sad. Suddenly Raven felt two strong arms around her waist and a head that nuzzled in her neck and mumbled 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Raven felt her face glow red of anger. '_How could he say he was sorry? I was her who felt bad for him and should say she was sorry for storming out with almost no reason and not even knowing hole the story. It was her fault not his!_ Raven turned and faced him.

'' idiot. I'm the one who should say I'm sorry! I'm sorry for judge the book for its cover, I over reacted, I'm sorry.'' A new tear slipped down Ravens eyes, but was soon brushed away by Xs hand.

''silly-'' he was cut when a loud growl was heard and Raven blushing a deep reddish color.

'' how about some food?'' he asked chuckling as Ravens blush became darker as a new grow escaped her stomach. They sheared the pancake tower and sat down eating in silent. When they finished they both put their plates in the sink not bothering to do the dishes.

'' I bet we look more like a couple that a servant and master, don't you think?'' X asked as he hugged her from behind and bends his head down to her neck and nuzzled again. Raven loved their position but it felt kind of weird, he is the first person she had ever looked at this way.

'' so you agree, we are a couple?'' asked a nervous X he really had fallen for her. He loved everything about her, he even loved her emotionless self that just was a way of protecting herself, he loved her blush, her deep violent and sparkling eyes when they looked at him and just the thought about someone other than him by her side made him upset.

''… if you break my heart I will make you suffer in hell…'' was all Raven had as a answer, but soon X turned her around so she was facing him and pulled her in the most passion kiss up until now. X smiled in the kiss as her tongue slide against his bottom lip. It was a shy move, but he felt it and was really happy that she wanted to taste more of him. He opens to give her entrance and her tongue shyly moved in his mouth, after a short while she was swirling around in his mouth.

'' where did you learn to kiss?'' asked X as he pushed her to the ground and looked her in the eyes.

'' you.'' Was her answer before she leaned up in another kiss, it was not like the other one. This one was lighter and more teasing before she pulled away and pushed him of her. And walked away.

''hey!'' X yelled back at her.'' You don't leave your _boyfriend _behind like that!'' he continued and followed her in to her room where he found her on the floor meditating and from experience he knew better that try speaking to her, he just sat there watching _his_ girl.

''my boyfriend…'' Raven said more like to herself than to X

''Am I not your boyfriend?'' un-secure hit X's voice and a tension filled that air.

''no… yes… well it's just that I never really had a boyfriend…''

''well …I love you.'' X had a little break to see Ravens emotions.

'' I love the way you blush, I love the way you do what you want, I love that smile I see so little of, but when I see it… it melts my hart and it takes days to… uhh..err… un-melt it?'' Raven had to smile at this he _loves _her…

'' I loves that dark aura you have when you're mad and I love that way you get me turned on even just with nothing…

'' I love you Raven and even when we kiss I want so much more, I want you like I never wanted anyone in my whole life… Raven, I don't care if you see me as a friend you like to kiss or whatsoever as long as you feel safe and you are happy I don't care… or I wouldn't mind that title as 'boyfriend' but I get to taste your lips so-'' x was cut off but Ravens lips on his and god how he loved her!

'' you… talk… too much…'' Raven said between the pants and continued to kiss her _boyfriend. _When they finished Raven and X was panting.

''I have to find the door… I think I'm getting close though.''

''ohh well what have you found out?'' X said a little disappointing hoping that she wouldn't find it.

'' it said something about: _if you're hart is pure and feeling strait the door you seek will be at wait?''_

'' maybe it's in some sort of waiting room… ok maybe you just have to wait and see… I don't really have an answer on that one but I know the answer on this question: who do I love? '' he waited a minute and instead of answering he just pulled Raven in for another kiss.

''you.''

''ok but I have to find that door… I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to say things like that'' her voice was soft as her hand touched Red X s chin and she disappeared in her room to find her answers.

**3 hours later**

'_Knock knock'_ was heard on Ravens bed rooms door and the levitating girl carefully landed on the ground.

'' hmm'' she said and in stepped X with a board with some sandwiches and a glass of water on.

'' I thought you might be hungry, how are things going on?'' he walked over to the girl and sat down on the hard floor with her.

'' not so good… I found a page in the same book that I found that poem, but I don't know what to do with it… it is some sort of code… '' Ravens frustration made X laugh, she was so funny when she didn't understand something.

''let me see if I can help… ok I may not be so smart with codes but I manage to take the suit so I may be to some help.'' Raven handed a book and black magic surrounded it and it stopped at a page full of numbers.

''Ok let's see… 126 13 5 7 78 14 2 1 45 22 29 1 3

563 5 7 6 117 25 7 4 119 4 9 1

726 3 6 4 123 12 3 3 825 1 6 1

359 15 3 5 . ''

''did you get it?'' Raves voice was hopeful.

''…''

''…''

'' OF COURSE! It is page 126 paragraph 13 word 5 and letter 7.'' X looked after the named page and asked Raven for pen and paper to writ on.

After a while of detective work and laughter Raven and X found out the code.

''basement? I don't have a basement.'' Raven was confused again and this time to the max.

'' are you sure? Do you have some sort of secret passage?''

''yeah… but I never dared go there…'' her voice was small and a blush spread on her face.

'' do you think you dare if I go with you?

'' yes.''

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe now you just have to wait… cuss I have no Idea what they will find down there, so help! I'm sorry the wait for this chappie but better late but never… and the code is so <strong>**not**** my idea, that belong to ****Kerstin Gier**** the author of Ruby Red, Sapphire Blue and Emerald Green… fantastic books! I love them and it is one of those books I can read 12 times without go tired of them (or the two firs the last one isn't published in my country yet TT_TT) ok a little out of track there but I hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to ****R&R!**

**Von voyage!**

**Hug Victoria **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay! Sorry the wait, but I was writing a one shoot SC fic, no flames please! But I have some writer block on this story so, yeah you see…but I hope you like this chappie of Living Dead and that you continue to R&R because that makes my day^-^ but i hope you all know that i Do not own teen tatians... if i did it would be pure Raven X Red X... **

* * *

><p>Raven and X had used most of their day to try and find the secret entrance to her 'basement'. They had moved every single book and tried to move the bookshelf its self but nothing happened.<p>

''you sure it was here?'' X was going tired of taking in and out books and looking for something that he will never find.

'' yes. It's getting late. We take a rest for today and start over tomorrow.'' You could hear it in Ravens voice that she felt the same but she was 100% that it had been a dark hole there before, even though it only appeared once, it was there. Raven made her way to her bedroom, and X followed which mad her stop still with her back facing X.

''where do you think you're going?'' she asked strict like a mother say to a child that have been busted and caught sneaking away afterwards.

'' to my girlfriends bedroom, where else?'' he took another step towards Raven, and Raven a step closer the door.

'' no.'' and with that she disappeared from the room leaving an amused X standing there wondering how she can be making out go on treasure hunt and get cold like the north pole afterwards.

**(Let's see what see is dreaming shall we?**

''_Raven! I'm disappointed in you! So… so disappointed in you…'' the voice of my father was lingering in my head. All my surroundings were pitch black like every time he spoke to me in my dreams, it was me and the darkness… I have never known why I hate the darkness so much but it's all I connect with him and all my loneliness, when I was alone in the darkness I was myself the one I fear the most maybe or I'm just scared of the dark. I don't know._

''_a slave is a slave, Raven treat him right or else your friends will pay the price.'' the echo of his voice sung in my head and it all remind silent. I could feel my mind slowly and carefully disappear in totally darkness and a comforting warmth surrounded me, like I belonged in the embrace of the dark, it feels good to be in the dark without being afraid of myself, my true self, the one I always hide because it's to demonic and terrible, the true me and the me I want to be I never thought both of them could feel home._

**Next day (did you figure out…)**

'_Ahh why must I be awake! It felt so good to have a whole night sleep. Why! Good lord, why!_ My thoughts screamed and the good feeling from yesterday was still there. Good. I layer still afraid the warmth would leave but all I felt was it hugging me even tighter…'_Wait! Hugging me?'_ I quickly jumped up and saw a surprised X lay on his side like he had been watching me all night.

''_or else your friends must pay the price.'' _I hear my father's voice again._ ' I'm sorry.'_ I stirred angry in his eyes and could hear his poor hart beat up. '_I'm so sorry.'_ I thought before I inhaled, one, two, tree.

'' get out.'' I said simply and walked over to my bathroom and figured I should ask him to do something slave like to please my father.

''prepare a bath for me. Is the breakfast ready?'' my voice was cold and it was like a knife going through my heart.

''no breakfast isn't ready, what do you want, _my lady_? My hart finally broke at the sound at his voice; it was if not even more cold than me.

''toast, now prepare the bath not to warm water.'' God kill me, please. He walked to do as I said and my body just fell down on the bed again holding the pillow where his head had been. '_it smells like him, my warmth.'_ After a while I heard the water turn off and I put the pillow back at its place and got on the mask that was about to kill my heart.

'' is there anything else, my lady?'' He said standing straight as an arrow.

'' fix the bed.'' I said as I coldly walked by him and to my bathroom. He didn't say anything but I think I saw him nod.

The bath was good, the hot water felt wonderful on my gray skin, the warmth but it couldn't compare to his. I know my dad will be mad if I end up falling for him. '_I wonder how he will think of his 'little devil' if he knew that I am in love with him… WAIT! I am in love with him?' _all this thoughts are swirling in my head and all I want right now to feel like I felt before… god damn my dad!

'' he probably hate me now.'' I said out loud to myself and my hart aced again at my words. '_If there was a way to go back in time… to change things.' _ I held my breath and dogged under water to lose up my thoughts.

'_Raven, you stupid fool! The Library Of Wisdom! Of course, why didn't I think of that before?' _I was about to open my mouth but then I remembered; I'm still under water. I lifted my head so I could satisfy my need for air and had what I think is the biggest smile I ever had smiled.

'' I need to find that door.'' I said to myself again and got up from my well needed bath. I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. '_I will fix the mess I coasted and then I don't need to care about my father!'_ I can't think of the last time I felt this… _alive…_

**I am so SOOOOOOOORRY! It took so long I will get my ass in making chappie 6 right now! And I want to say thanks to everyone that have reviewed and added as favorite it really makes my day to know that someone likes my story! And I also want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and added as favorite 'Amu is in puberty!' It was so funny to write it and I also want to say… ok I don't think there is more I want to say than: ****THANK YOU!**

** R&R**

**Von voyage**

**Victoria =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY all my lovely readers! i hope you like this little chappie of Living Dead;) so i just wanted to say that i DON'T own anything (and will probably never D:) now i will let you read **

* * *

><p>The breakfast was quiet and it all went like hell for Red X. <em>'why was she so different today? Was she so mad at him for being in her bed?'<em> Raven had disappeared behind the door of the bedroom after she was finished and X started at the dishes_. 'Well it was this I came to do wasn't it?'_ X sighted and looked at her plate still food on it. '_she didn't want to be her did she?' _ After he was done with the dishes he simply sat down on a couch and waited for his next order, which he hoped was to give her a kiss, but he knew this 'new' Raven wouldn't do such thing as that.

**(While he sits there, we go check on Raven ;)**

'_ok that was so much worse that I imagined'_ Raven had felt the guilt all the way to her toes and couldn't bear to see his face so she just ate a little and got back in her comforting bed room.

''Raven, get a hold of yourself…'' her voice was strict but her emotions wouldn't listen, she carefully moved to her bookshelves and muttered her mantra and one of the bookshelves' moved, and all you saw in its place was pure, black, darkness and a staircase down. In fact Raven had known where it was all the time but she didn't want to go down there, she is afraid of the darkness after all.

'' you are doing this for X, remember that.'' She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times and started of new and took the first step, second, third… Her hart was going wild against her chest. she had her and on the wall hoping of all her might to find a light switcher, but her hand suddenly felt something it was made out of tree but she couldn't make out what it was she used her magic and found out that it was a flare._' Finally some light'_ a relived Raven thought. She could see some of the steppes but couldn't make out where they went and from there Raven continued to walk a little more secure.

When Raven had walked in what seemed like an eternity, she finally saw an end to 'the endless stairs' as she had named them. '_finally'_ she exclaimed in her head happy to be on the ground, she saw a holder for the flare, suddenly everything was lit up with placing that on flare seven other that was spread around the room also started to burn. The room was a little round room that could remind of some old lab there was many bookshelves and extreme many dusty books it was a brown table and a chair both made out of wood and had a thick layer of dust on them. Raven took long and slow steps towards one of the bookshelves; she saw one book that caught her eye:

HELL's demons

**(Raven's POV)**

I took the dusty book out of the shelf, the book looked like it was about 300 pages but it was a lot heavier, It felt like I was holding a book of 3000 pages instead of just 300.

''you are a lot heavier that you look.'' I said to the book and open the book to start reading.

''Wow! I'm in here!'' I was a little shocked to see her name in the book.

Name: Raven Roth

Is: Interdimensional half-azarathian, half-demon

Parents: Lord Trigon, Arella.

Powers: possesses dark magic on level C after her father Lord Trigon, secret power after her average mother Arella, is chosen as the savior of earth. Will later be level B white cape.

Apparent: purple eyes and hair starts with the purple cape and ends up with the whit one after her 19 winter.

Weakness: extraordinary human named Beast boy, talking a whole in her head…

''wow…'' I was speech less it said so little and so much even I didn't know. I continue to read the book but immediately stop when I sees what she have been looking for:

Name: Lord Trigon

Is: upper demon

Parents: ?

Powers: level A mystical sensory abilities rendering the lord himself "all-knowing",  
>Immortality, Inherent demonic power capable of generating a near-infinite range of effects through magic.<p>

Apparent: -

Weakness: the forbidden spell.

'' the forbidden spell?'' my voice was low like a whisper and her mind was spinning like crazy.'_ My guardians would have taught me that, why didn't they teach me that spell!'_

**(A little change in the POV after this it goes back to Raven, got it?:)**

Raven was so in her own thoughts she didn't sense the presence of a little figure standing hidden behind one of the bookshelves. Well that was until she heard some small footsteps and her head shot up from the book.

'' who's there?'' the echo of my voice lingered in the small room and a black cat came visible from the hiding place.

''hello there my love.'' The cat said as in suddenly transformed in to a dark green little fussy animal with horns that I never had seen before. **(A.N: I really wanted to write ' little pink fluffy guy, but when I think about it would be a little weird to see that in what you think is hell…) **

''…'' I didn't know what to say and I really wanted to run straight up to him and hug and snuggle with the little guy. '_OK, Raven! What do you say to a speaking animal that look like some stuffed teddy you win at a Tivoli?'_

'' you know my love it is very disrespectful to not say something back!'' The little fussy guy said and put his small hands on his hips. _'Great! Now _that thing _is going to teach me respect!_ 'I thought before saying:

''Hey. Do you know what the forbidden spell is?'' my natural emotionless voice was in action and I had a plane expression on her face.

''straight on the case, just how I like them.'' He said and looked like he was TRYING to flirt whit me. _'So… I only attract small green fluffy creatures and villains! Yay! Well X isn't that bad…' _

''know or don't know?'' My voice was hard and cold like steel which looked like it amused the little green one.

''yes, my dark love, I know of the forbidden spell but of course I will not let it get in the hands of the daughter of the lord himself…but I'm very easy to convince with the right middles… like a kiss…''

''1. Don't hit on me! 2. Never call me any sort of nicknames, my name is Raven. (_'Only X can give me nicknames.') _And why would I kiss you! I don't even know your name!'' I was beginning to explode… **(A.N: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFES RAVES IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!WOMEN AND CHIDREN FIRST! No just kidding hehe but I guess you laughed?:D) **

''well, if you don't want to know about the spell after all… and if you're dying to know my name so much its Poshu.'' This 'Poshu said it like he expected to be treated like a king because he had a weird name.' _ok… RAVE! The spell! Focus!' _

'' so you tell me everything if I give you a kiss? And you are sure you know about it?'' I said as I bet my bottom lip un-sure on what to do.

'' yes, of course I know, I am the god who created this library. And the kiss don't have to be anything big just a little kiss on the cheek.'' I felt my eyes widen as he spoke._' Is it even possible that he is a god, I mean seriously! He barely reaches up to my knees!'_ I thought about it for a while. '_If he is a god I don't want to say something bad so I just keep my mouth shut. Sorry X I have to do this, it won't feel right but I do this for you so you better pay back when this is all over!' _

''ok.'' I simply said and bit my lip even harder as I slowly sat down on my knees.

'' you are seriously going to do it? You need that spell so bad?'' he said a little amused over my actions. '_Damn it!'_

'' I need that spell.'' I looked down as I spoke and lay my hands on my knees.

'' you are going to use it against your father? You know if we hadn't been in this situation with a bad lord and more, I would have sent this library right in the warmest flames of hell's corner and kicked your butt in to last century… '' he looked at me with sympathy. '_God, I hate it when someone sympathizes me!' _

'' dear child, I know all you want is to save the once you love, but the spell free something and take something, it frees the world from him, but It takes you with it, do you still want to do this?'' He put one of his small hands on my shoulder as all hope disappeared from me. _'I can at least save Robin, Starfire, Cyeborg, and Beast boy and… Red X all the once I love.' _ I said to myself.

''yes. I'm sure.''

* * *

><p><strong>Soo… like? Hate? Review! well I just wanted to bug you readers a little;) but I don't know if she the next so I'm trying to figure out something there but I have last chappie totally figured out in my head, well that's last chappie… so I will start thinking if you have some ideas I gladly take them^^ hope you had some fun reading this! At least I had;) don't forget to let me know if there was something, anything! <strong>

**Von voyage! **

**Victoria =^.^= **_ REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Heeeeeeyyyy! This is chappie 7! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Red X: Victoria does not own us or the show she does this just because she have wayyy to much time on her hands.**

**Me: meanie!**

**Robin: Titans! GO!**

**Me: why are you here! I asked X to come not the traffic light.**

* * *

><p>''yes. I'm sure.''<p>

''ok, well then, but remember you will be taken with your father.'' Poshu said and had suddenly changed from a flirting little kid to a wise man attitude.

''you know, this is a part of The Library Of Wisdom.'' He stopped to let the information sink inn in Raven's head. '' you see all of you are the same, you come here to find your enemies flaws of weaknesses, so many many centuries ago I decided to split the library in to 600 pieces and spread them all over the dimensions. All of you is looking for something big and incredible, but if I transform it in to a little old lab, no one would have guessed this is piece 238 of 600 pieces of the incredibly Library Of Wisdom.'' Raven was a little taken back by this information, but he was right she would never have guessed that.

''the spell.'' The little fussy guy, as Raven had nicknamed him. Just nodded and walked over to something that looked like a children book and open it he said some un-known words and suddenly everything changed, the room became bigger and all the walls became a shade of white with magnificent details on them. The floor became egg colored murmur.

''Wow.'' Was all Raven could say.

''I know, well we have to get started. It isn't just a normal spell, it need a lot of practice and some potion too, so I give you the instructions and you practice while little lovable me goes and make some potion .'' little 'lovable' Poshu said with a big bright smile and led Raven to a sort of training section of the new and way cooler basement. Poshu moved his hands for Raven to sit down on the floor; the floor here was not as hard, but looked the same way as the 'normal' murmur floor on the rest of the basement.

'' this may be a little hard for you, who have been taught to hold all your emotions inside of you all the time but this time you are going to let it all out.'' He looked dead serious but Raven couldn't believe what she was going to do.' _Does he want me to wrack this place?''_

''no, don't care this library is magic solid, and everything inside it too. Nothing will happen, trust the 'little fussy guy'. He gave a little wink and went off to the opposite side of the library. '_can he read minds?'' _

''yes, I can!'' Raven had a blush on her cheeks and started to look around but it was no use, she was surrounded by big bookshelves, she couldn't even se Poshu!

'' com on Raven, for X!'' she told herself and sat down in lotus position while muttering her mantra. '_wait! I was supposed to let it all out! How do I do that?'_ Raven started to think about what irritated her most and she couldn't hold her emotions inside with. Beast boy. _'well that don't help me!' _

**(while Raven is there thinking , we go and look what's happening to our beloved Poshu!)**

''she's a clever girl, I think she will do fine, don't you think?'' Pishu asked himself like he was talking to somebody else.

''yes, but you didn't have to lie to her! That was wrong of you! She deserves to know the truth!''

''relax, it will be fine and that just show how much she love that human.'' He walked slowly over to a little lab table, much nicer and cleaner that the old one in the outer appearance of the Library.

''yes, but it is wrong to lie to someone!'' still arguing with himself Poshu started to mix some un-known ingredients.

'' ahh… shut up! You are going to give me a headache!''

'_**BANG!**__'_ Poshu just ignored the large 'bang' and kept going with whatever he was doing.

''well I guess she found out how I works.''

**( I think me better go check on Raven, it would be bad if she was hurt because then I can't write what I want!)**

''oww.. That hurt a lot!'' Raven almost yelled as she got on her feet after the 'bang' she had been thrown right in the wall. But even if letting her feelings and emotions go wild for a sec it felt good to let it out. Raven sat down in her previous position and let her anger, frustration over BB's bad jokes, hated towards her father, the mysterious feelings she had towards X, she let it all out. Her dark magic was like wild flames around her little body her eyes carefully open and they became like her wild flames, even though she was letting every emotion out, SHE was the one in control. The last time she felt this powerful was when a certain black dragon had tried to teach her black magic, but this time it felt more _right._ It felt like she had gone on half tank all the time and finally was on full tank.

'' I see you have control…'' Poshu said as he suddenly was there with a stupid grin on his face. And instead of falling like she would have done before, she gracefully and slowly landed on the ground on her feet.

''here drink this, ask your father to fight you, send him to another dimension. Before you would just have sent him but when you drink this you power will be 10X as more powerful and you are able to trap him.'' He said and gave Raven the potion which of course she took and started on her way back up to the 'surface'. Well that was before she turned around and smiled a big bright smile at Poshu.

''thank you!'' and she ran her way out and to the stairs, she looked up. Darkness. She took the flare and levitated up enjoying the power.

When Raven was almost up she decided to walk, but when she had just s few steps X came in her bedroom door and he could see her, standing there smiling well that smile fell pretty quick when she remembered her father's warning. '_well not for long.'_ Raven finished the last two steps and walked slowly toward him and whispered in his ear:

''wait a little longer, do you think you can do that for me?'' and she walked out to the kitchen and took a glass and poured the potion, but to her disappointment, it was a dark shade of purple and was tick as soup in shot: disgusting and she hadn't even tasted it!

''what is that?'' X asked as he came back after the shock of her behavior.

''what's gonna make everything better, cheers!'' and she took the glass swallowed the entire glass un-known potion. She sat the glass down on the table and didn't really feel any different from before, but before she could say anything a shot of pain went through her body and she felt her legs leave the ground, Raven prepared for the hard floor to hit her but she didn't feel it, just two strong warm arms that held her up.

''AHHHHH!'' Raven screamed the pain was unbearable but she knew that it would end, just not when it would end.

''RAVEN! What can I do?'' X was scared and didn't even know what she just had swallowed.

''X…AHH… couch…AHHHH… PAIN!...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'' Raven's body felt numb from all the pain but it started to release. X did as he had gotten asked of and lay Raven gently down on the couch. And it all went black for our heroine.

''-ven, Raven com on wake up, please wake up! Ha! Of course the first girl I actually fell in love with is in coma or dead!'' Raven heard a fainted voice from far away say as she started to get back from dreamland. She slowly opens her eyes and look directly in two golden orbs full of concern for her wellbeing.

''X.'' was all she managed to say and a spark of hope filled the golden eyes and the owner let his hand slowly caress her hair and down her cheek, a little smile was in the corner of her lips as she used most of her strength to lift her hand up to his while she treasured the moment, at Ravens movement some of her hair tickled her on the stomach…'_wait! When did I get hair down to my stomach?'' _Raven asked herself as she tried to sit up but failed so X helped her. Raven's eyes trailed down her chest and down to her legs… she had white clothes… she was all white, her robe and suit, **(A.N: I know it have another name but I have no idea on what so we just say suit here ;D… you know that body sort of thing Raven haves under her cape…not grate at explaining but I think you see what I mean so;-) **her hair was down waist and she started to feel a grate amount of power going through her body.

''Raven what the fucking lord is going on and I want answers and I don't care if I'm just some slave I still want them!'' Xs voice was clear and Raven knew she had to answer this time.

'' thank you X, I really love you. I'm so sorry for what I have to do but remember I do this for you!'' Raven said as she pushed herself through X and gave a run for it to the door. _'You better wait dad! I'm gonna get you!'' _when Raven finally reached the two big doors she knew her father would be behind she took a deep breath and opened the doors. Raven was right behind the doors was her father sitting on his throne, he looked like he had expected her little visit which made Raven growl.

''well looks like my daughter is going to fight me! Ha like you could even try!'' his dark voice filled the room and Raven began to levitate and her hands started to shine with white magic.

''Raven do you risk the lives of your beloved friends?'' he asked while the whole gang came in looking at Raven with surprise and joy.

''yes.''

''well then! We fight, but I won't spare you just because you are my daughter.'' Trigon informed her. Suddenly everything became black and a red hearten flame was formed around them. Raven gave a new growl and started to throw light orbs on him but he easily blocked them while laughing.

''you pathetic little kid, you think you can beat me!'' he held his hands together and formed a BIG red and black ball with the little touch of lightning added.

'' **Necronom Hezberek Mortix!**'' Raven yelled and his attack was nothing compare to her blast that shot out from Ravens hands. Trigon was shot and sent straight to the ground which gave Raven sometime to open a portal for her and her 'beloved' father.

''**Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Endere...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, ELEXHAM!**'' Raven shouted and a black portal was opened. She used one hand to hold the portal open and the other to lift her unconscious dad in the black wave, but before Raven managed to levitate in there with him like Poshu said she had to the portal was closed and the darkness was suddenly replaced with the good and old Jump City, the sun was bright and sky clear. '_W-W-W-W-WHAT!''_ but suddenly little Poshu came and carefully pulled her robe.

'' you really love that human boy don't you?'' he said with a big grin on his little fussy face. and then disappeared again.

''yes.'' Was all she managed to say before X suddenly came running in the totally empty town.

''Raven!'' he shouted as he ran and came up to her dragging he in a big hug.

''I was so scared. You suddenly just ran off! And why is everything back to normal and where are the people?'' He asked against her neck.

''long story short: I saved the world and I have no idea on the rest, but to be honest I don't give a damn!'' X was so shocked at her behavior he didn't notice that safe and slowly one and one person came back in to the streets.

''Raven, who are you!''

''I'm me! I can be me without blowing a whole place off! I'm so happy, and I… love…you'' X was way beyond shocked, but to be honest he didn't really care he had her and she love him.

'_**poff**__'_ they turned around and saw a street light who had on a way exploded, you think you know who did it?

'' and the angel said what?'' ha asked with a big smirk on his face, but to his disappointment it was starting to get crowded in the streets of Jump City once again.

''where are we going?'' Raven asked as she had read his mind.

'' my place…'' come here it's funnier if we walk. Raven didn't know what he meant by 'funnier' until they reach a dead end and suddenly X pushed some blocks and a little 'piping' mechanical device came out and asked for a code and DNA which X garneted and a door opened out of nowhere.

''wow!''

'' me or the alarm system?'' Raven blushed at his comment and looked at the ground. ''hey sunshine? Look at me... I love you so don't hide, K?'' he said in a sweet voice and walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips and they walked together inn. It was pitch black so Raven holds extra tight on X. Well he didn't mind. Suddenly Raven felt like they was moving down and some light came on and Raven found out that they was in an elevator.

''you live underground?''

'' kind of, I have a place under my house and I don't have a key on me so we take this way.'' He said and the elevator stopped and reviled a big lift like place. The walls was of rocks and the floor was a normal wooden floor a big computer in the middle of the room and a couch with a 50 inches plasma TV in one corner and some games, he had a mini kitchen in the other one which looked like it was taken straight out of one of those house catalogues. While Raven stood there stunned over the sight.

''why do you need all of this stuff, I mean a kitchen?''

'' it is also my escape room.'' He walked over to Raven and took her hands. ''I need your DNA.'' He said and pressed her finger on a little needle and gave a drop of blood to the big computer.

''why?''

''so it won't go nuts if you try to get in, I don't like to see my little bird injured.'' He said the last part in an I'm-kidding-I'm-sad voice before pulling Raven in a sweet little kiss and pointed her at another elevator.

When the elevator stopped Raven saw a normal size house which looked like it was taken out of the same catalogue as the mini kitchen in the escape room.

'' do you have a name? Like what do your friends call you?'' Raven asked out of the blue while X was cooking some spaghetti and meatballs to them and Raven sat on the little island with five chairs around.

'' they call me Jason but it just a name my adoptive father gave me.''

''may I call you Jason?'' she asked carefully not to step on a nerve.

''yes you may, but I have on question?'

''shot''

''What about your friends? I would never ask you to stop the titans and I know you won't ask me to stop being X… so?'

* * *

><p><strong>So? I know I suck at action scenes but I have to practice, but I'm kinda out of energy today..night…mornig… so it may seem a little quick sorry! <strong>

**I hope you like my story since I think next chappie is the last one, it's just an X/Jason VS titans. I will put up a poll on who you think she should choose so go to my wayyyyy to long profile and vote!**

**Von voyage!**

**Victoria +_+ DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! IT WILL BE OPEN FOR TWO WEEKS! i will not be able to get to a computer for two weeks so i expect you to vote! and you deices on who she should choose! so VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soo sorry for the wait but I have been hospitalized and that gave me some sort of piles that made me really lazy so I was too lazy to write XD SOOORRRRRRYYY! Well I'm better now and I'm free from that horrid food and full of energy I'm ready to write!**

**And as always I don't own anything other than the plot!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bip,Bip,Bip!<strong>_

'' The team is calling…'' Raven said and looked at Jason.

''take it.'' Raven did as X said. When she answered she heard Robin talking to Starfire and she could hear Beast boy in the background talking about how the monkeys saved them…

''REA! It's you! '' Cyborg almost yelled at her and the background went silent for a minute, but soon she could only hear a sea of questions who she actually hadn't figured out yet.

''I meet you in the tower.'' Her voice was low and she cut the contact. Raven had turned her back to Jason and only turned her head to meet his beautiful yellow eyes before she levitated to the Titan tower.

* * *

><p>The doors in the main room of the Titan tower open and reviled a thin, gray skinned girl. Her cloth where all white and the robe nicely surrounded her body and a hood covered the upper part of the girls face.<p>

''RAVEN!'' yelled a little green boy and ran up to hug his long lost team mate, but Raven quickly moved so the ''poor'' boy hit the floor.

''Friend Raven!'' the red haired girl yelled and tried the same as the green team mate that now was sitting on the floor mumbling something about 'nice way to welcome'.

''I… I am not sure if I'm staying…'' Raven sighted and prepared for a big 'what!' or something like that but instead all her 'former' team mates stared at her like she was joking.

''Raven? Why we just got you back, why are you turning your back at us again?'' Robin said almost spitting out the last part. Raven almost blow the whole place up. '_AGAIN?' _ Raven shouted in her mind but soon remembered to stay calm.

''what?'' Raven's emotionless voice was in action and her whole face was impossible to read.

''you heard what I said!'' Robin started waving his arms in frustration.

''yes, but I don't understand, when did I turn my back at you guys?'' she tried hard to remain calm and Raven's head was spinning, she was on the nip to just walk right out the door trying to block out all the emotions that hung on to her. '_When did it become like this?' _ She asked herself while muttering her mantra under her breath.

''you, Raven turned your back at us when you helped your father take over the world! That's when!'' the boy wonder turned away trying to remain calm but it was hard in a situation like this.

''you don't know what happened… it was that or he would kill you guys, why do you think he didn't kill you?'' Raven tried to calm down, she looked at her feet. ''I couldn't sacrifice my only real friends, but I guess you aren't real friends after all. '' she finished and started walking away with all of her former team mates standing stunned behind.

''Robin, you messed up dud.'' Cyeborg said with a stunned voice and looked where his baby sister had stood explaining how she had chosen them over the world

'' yeah, man, a lot too.''

* * *

><p>Jason Todd sat in his living room, he went in the shower, changed cloth and just sat down when Raven came in the door, he was a little shocked on why she came back.<p>

''I hate them…'' she said and sat down in the couch together with Jason and nuzzled in to his arms and lot a few tears down. Jason couldn't do anything but look at the dark beauty he had in his arms, she even look beautiful when she cry.

''Jason…*sob* you have to do your part of the promise.'' Jason felt like he had a stone in his troth that stopped him from breathing.

''well… if I say it was hell… it is kind of how it was, we fought each other and the only who survived was me, Jinks, DR. Light, Gismo and Mad Mod… most because they were good at hide and seek or ran fast. There was these monsters, some weaker than you and some way to strong. But they looked alike so if you dared fight one you never knew who strong it was.'' Raven listened carefully, she moved so she was facing him and slowly leaned in to kiss him on the lips, it was a short but very passionate kiss and she moved so she sat on his lap with her legs on each side of his hips and her arms around his neck.

'' I'm so sorry…'' she looked down trying to avoid eye contact but to her bad luck that was what Jason wanted.

'' look at me.'' Raven slowly did as her commander said and looked him straight in the eye.'' It wasn't your fault.'' He said and hugged her closer

''I really wanted to do something but I never got enough courage to do so before you came. Thank you.''

''Raven… I…love you. The way you always want to help others by sacrifice yourself, the way you smile, the way you are you. I love it all and want an answer back.'' Jason said and looked golden yellow in to purplish blue.** (A.N: couldn't decide which color so it was a little bit of each XD) **

''I… this is hard for a person who has been trained by monks to block her emotions but… I… love… you too.'' Raven smiled to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach when she felt a pair of known lips on her own. When the need for air was too strong for both of them they broke apart and she nuzzled close in to Jason's body to feel the warmth only he gave.

''so you are going to keep stealing?''

''yes… but if you want me to stop you can just say so.'' Jason said, after all she had given up on the Titans for him.

'' no, but I want to help but not as Raven…'' Raven said and smiled a sly grin like she had some evil plan. ''As long as you are not working for Slade or anyone like him and not going to kill somebody.''

'' why would I be working for a 'wannabe pumpkin'?'' Raven chuckled at his last words. ''but you said: not as Raven, want an alias?'' he asked and started stroking her hair.

''yeah, do you have a fitting name for me?'' she asked in a joke.

'' well, yeah…you used to look so miserable when you where with the Titans, right?'' Raven didn't like it but knew it was truth so she nodded for him to continue. '' How about 'Misery'?'' Raven liked it, it was fitting for the old her, and even though she wasn't her old self anymore she didn't want to let her go yet.

''yeah, I like it.'' Raven smiled at Jason but suddenly she got a thought in her head.

''I can't let them know it's me… I need another suite...'' Raven said mostly to herself.

'' well I have already thought of that, _babe_. '' Jason said with a smirk and got up from the couch. _'Damn it! He isn't my servant anymore!'_ Raven thought but followed Jason without a sound. He got in the elevator to his secret base and walked over to a pink gift box with a black bow on top, on one of one of the shelves near the game selection of the base and gave it to Raven. The curious site of raven was killing her. Raven didn't know anything but to say thanks and she opened her gift. It was a pair black leather pants and a top that stopped right under her breasts and had full length arms. the top and bottom was connected with a 'X' formed over her stomach so It was daring and the mask that was black and covered half of her face so only her mouth was seen was kind of mysterious, there was a little M printed over her left breast .

''WOW! Thank you! I really like it , but how did you know I would have a alias?'' the confused look on Ravens face almost made Jason laugh, this was the girl that had been cold as the north pole?

''well to be honest… I didn't, this was for my sister. She got killed the day before I got to give it to her so it has been like that for about 4 years now. Her alias also was Misery. That was why I… well wanted you to have it…'' Jason smiled a shy smile and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. ''do you still want it? If you don't it's perfectly fine! Just be honest.'' Ravens eyes looked at the gift and asked:

''you said she got killed? Who?'' even though Raven saw the pain it caused Jason to answer, she needed to know.

''I don't know… hit and run, they never found out who hit her but it was a motorbike. it ended up a cold case.''

''I'm so sorry. I would be honor if I could use her alias.'' Raven said and put the gift away to hug Jason. It was nice to have someone to love and be loved back. It made Raven feel welcomed and like she was important to someone, someone more than friends.

''I'm glad for that.'' He murmured in her hair and stroked her back. '' you know I only have one bed, why don't we go to bed now?'' he asked in a little bit more husky voice **(A.N: is there a word like 'huskier'? like does it have the same meaning? Sorry my English is so bad!)** And Raven knew she was blushing mad and tried to hide in his chest.

''well sweetie I take that as a 'yes of course!' '' Jason said and in a fast move he had Raven in his arms carrying her in bridal style all the way to his bedroom while Raven was waving her arms and kicking for him to let her go because she was too heavy. When they finally reached their destination he carefully -like she was glass of the finest sort- lay her down.

''I'll be coming soon, it have been a long day get some sleep.'' He said and placed a kiss on her forehead and thin blush appeared on the 'little dark beauty's cheeks. When Jason had turned to go he felt something tagging in his cloth, he looked behind to see Raven holding on to him.

''…no…c-can you stay?'' she looked so innocent; it would break his heart not to listen so he sat down on the bed, smiling and hugged her. ''thank you.. I don't know why but I feel safe in your arms… the only time I don't get nightmares are when you are there with me… thank you…'' it all went silent after Ravens little speech, they only lay there. Enjoying the warmth of the other.

When Jason heard low and soft snoring a little smile snuck on to his lips. She truly where the most beautiful thing he had ever stolen.

''I love you…'' she whispered in her sleep and his smiles widen even more and he hugged her like it depended on life. Who would have thought it would end up like this?

'' I love you too, you know it was like you where living dead before. I'm glad I was to one that brought you back to life little bird. God you make me say all this cheesy things.'' He whispered back to her glad she was a sleep.

''yeah, I was living dead. Thank you for sending a demon like me to heaven.'' Jason could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks and where glad she didn't see.

''soo… I think I found a thing we can steel. It is some kind of army thing, it is worth a lot of money on eBay…'' he had to change the topic before she noticed he blushed.** (A.N: I didn't have any other idea! I mean who don't have at least one eBay thing in their home? BTW I DON'T OWN!)**

''ok but now I want to sleep so shut up and pull me closer I'm cold!'' he couldn't help but smile and obey, well his life was sure going to be interesting from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo… like, hate? I know it is a crappy ending <strong>**but I think I will be writing a little chappie about them steeling something but for now it's finished.**** So if you want to make my day perfect R&R! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! **

**P.S I feel like such an idiot asking this but does R&R mean Read & Review? XD**

**Von voyage!**

**Victoria =0) **


End file.
